Stella Irvine
}} is a member of the Hückebein family first introduced in Force. Name Stella seems to have been named after . Appearance Stella appears to be the youngest and the most cheerful among the Hückebein. Her Hückebein mark is not a tattoo, but an embroidery on her apron dress. She is not able to speak when steering her Esquad Hückebein unless they are reacted, because the usual autopiloting has used up most of her capacity of thinking. In Force Stella first appears in chapter 4 of Force, when Arnage contacts Veyron via videophone. In chapter 5, she and Arnage greet him upon his return to the Hückebein base. She seems to have a close relationship with Veyron, as she runs to hug him, not minding his foul mood. Conversely, he entrusts her with managing the food transport truck he hijacked for Arnage, to make sure that "that idiot doesn't eat it all", much to Stella's rejoicing. During Special Duty Section 6's subsequent boarding attack of Esquad, Stella was going to the operations center of Esquad to reacted and taking control the ship for repairing all damages from Esquad, but she and Fortis was taking damaged by Thoma's Zero Effect blast. Fortis trying to making her wake up or the Esquad was sink down, she was angry about Thoma releasing the Zero Effect and he asking for let the Special Duty Section 6 leaving the ship. Stella state that she can take a request from Thoma to let the Special Duty Section 6 leaving the Esquad. After Thoma being to suicide, she giving Arnage for saving him even through Arnage was very scared for jump into a high area, Stella also call DeVille for going with Arnage. After Curren stabbed Hayate, she tell every Hückebein member for going back to the Esquad and tell Stella for leaving the area as soon as possible. In , Curren order every Hückebein member to attacking the Vandein Corporation for getting more information about the "Fake Hückebein" and what are they trying to do. Later, when Veyron's heart was ripped out by Hades Vandein, she and Fortis are responsible for surgery, while Veyron's heart has be regenerated, his heart was getting explosion due of infected body reject a heart it itself regenerated by Hades, while she and Fortis was prepare for giving him a artificial heart, Veyron tell Fortis no need for do it and he state that's his problem. When Rosalia going to tell Veyron don't leave the Esquad, she and Arnage was thinking that maybe Rosalia can save him with react with him, but Veyron refuse it cause of feeling that she will making Veyron's Divider-928 become even weaker if he reacted with her. Alternate continuities Portable Stella only make a brief cameo appearance in a flashback of Thoma and Lily in Powers Stella is the "skipper" of the Esquad Hückebein, an incredibly swift and well-built ship that cannot be pierced by any type of magical weaponry, as stated by Hayate Yagami. Whenever the ship is damaged, she is able to Engage and React with it, repairing all damages and even boosting some its current stats. References Category:Characters